


Companion

by smarmsi



Series: Old EXO Drabbles From Tumblr [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prince Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Vampire Kim Joonmyun | Suho, the entire fic is just one conversation, this was written before Zi Tao's departure from EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarmsi/pseuds/smarmsi
Summary: Junmyeon is heir to the throne. Tao is...Tao is something.





	Companion

The cup is warm as Junmyeon sips delicately at the liquid contents. Coffee slips and slides down his throat, tasting of relief. He’s tempted to gulp desperately, but they’re in public, and that would be indecent. A cold wind picks up, and he grips his nondescript paper cup tighter. Even wearing four layers, Junmyeon will always be cold. Hands that aren’t his own fiddle with his burgundy scarf, wrapping it tighter beneath his chin.

“I don’t know why you insist on drinking coffee. It’s not like it does anything for you,” Tao complains, now on to pulling Junmyeon’s coat tighter, trying in vain to button it closed over the thick sweater and jacket that he had insisted Junmyeon wear.

“It’s warm,” Junmyeon replies. Tao scoffs.

“So is inside,” he mutters, hands still fluttering around in Junmyeon’s space. Junmyeon reaches up with the hand not gripping his coffee and takes hold of one. Even through gloves, Junmyeon can feel Tao’s heat. Tao isn’t nearly as bundled up as Junmyeon is, but that’s to be expected. The blood coursing through Tao’s veins keeps him burning like the embers of a fire, one Junmyeon remembers the taste of vividly, thick and hot on his tongue, down his throat, spreading through his body.

“I don’t want to go back yet,” he says quietly, and Tao hears the words he doesn’t speak. I’m not ready.

“Okay.” I know. “But I’ll be beside you when you do.” I’ll be beside you when you are. They walk on in silence, enjoying the gray weather of the park.

“Do…Do you think he’s mad?” Junmyeon hesitates. His coffee has gone cold but Tao’s hand is still warm.

“I think he’s just tired,” Tao answers. “He’s very old, he’s been ruling for a long time.”

For as long as Junmyeon has known Tao, the man has smelled like cinnamon and leather. Junmyeon can remember the thick smell of the guild where they met, oil and lime and smoke creating a haze in the air. Tao’s dark eyes had caught him in that haze, unforgettable even with centuries hidden behind Junmyeon’s eyelids. Now, centuries later, those dark eyes still hold Junmyeon captive, Tao’s scent wrapping around him with familiar warmth to calm him.

“Why can’t Kyungsoo do it? He’d do a better job than me.”

“That’s not true and you know it. Kyungsoo is younger than you by a few centuries. The Council has decreed that an heir must have lived a millennium as—”

“As one of our kind before ascending the throne, yes, I know. But Minseok’s also the Head of his precious Council, so I don’t see why he can’t change it. Or just wait for Kyungsoo to grow up,” Junmyeon huffs out.

“Kyungsoo is also subject to his passions. He is not a suitable leader,” Tao says, and Junmyeon growls, eyes beginning to bleed red in anger. Tao just rolls his eyes and pulls Junmyeon into his embrace.  
The warmth immediately soothes Junmyeon, enough to make him slump and bury his face in the furnace of Tao’s chest. “I don’t intend to fight with you,” Tao whispers. “I understand you are afraid. This is a frightening thing to be asked of you. But you must understand that you are ready for this.” Junmyeon burrows further into Tao’s warmth, trying desperately to ignore him. “You are. You are nearing a thousand years old, and Minseok has taught you everything. You are his heir, Junmyeon. He believes you are ready, and he is very rarely wrong about anything.”

After nearly seven hundred years, Junmyeon has shattered in Tao’s arms countless times, and Tao has put him back together countless more, always keeping a bit of Junmyeon and adding a bit of himself when he does.

Junmyeon shatters a little now, looking up at those dark eyes. Everything in him—emotions, thoughts, fears, dreams—threatens to spill out through the cracks, but Tao already knows all of him, has seen all of him.

Junmyeon has always thought that kissing Tao was like coming home. Even now, with a chilly wind dancing its way up Junmyeon’s spine, Tao’s lips are a warm hearth fire. Time slips from his grasp as Tao holds him close, heat taking seconds, centuries, to spread across his body like a wildfire. Junmyeon can feel the steady beat of Tao’s heart in his strong chest, ferrous liquid pushing in his veins, giving him life. He wants to taste, so badly. But he pulls away from Tao’s warmth reluctantly, already feeling the cold once more.

“I think I’m ready,” he says, and Tao smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted to tumblr here: http://smarmsi.tumblr.com/post/135075635501/companion


End file.
